Lost in paradise
by BeNuKii
Summary: Seis niños pequeños afrontando solos el reto de crecer en medio de niguna parte. Después de naufragar se quedan atrapados en una isla desierta y con el tiempo empezaran a enamorarse y a sentir impulsos que no habían sentido antes... EXB/JXA/EXR R:T
1. Dejando todo atras

**Declaimer****: todos los personajes han sido recogidos de la saga crepusculo y la historia de la cual me inspiro se queda bajo secreto ^^. Solo me e dedicado a modificar un poco la personalidad de cada personaje y profundizar en la historia original.  
><strong>

**Reumen****: _"yo no quería vivir de este modo, nadie lo querría... pero he de admitir que empieza a gustarme esta vida"_****naufragos desde niños y afrontando los cambios de la vida solos, sin la ayuda de un adulto que les ayude a elegir y les prevenga de su futuro****. Vivir según los instintos y las emociones.**

**Advertencia!****: escenas fuertes de violencia en algunos capitulos (lemmons futuros pero apardatos de esta historia para poder mantenerse en "T")****  
><strong>

**Nota Autora****: esta historia esta inspirada en la epoca victoriana, en el naufragio de unos niños entre 5 y 9 años que tienes que crecer en una isla desierta y convivir los unos con los otros (SÍ! se parece a una pelicula, en la cual me he inspirado para hacer esta historia, pero si alguien sabe cual es que no lo diga. Mantengamos el encanto =3) Espero que os guste y no me arranqueis los dedos por las faltas de ortografía! ^_^**

* * *

><p>La brisa marina me revolvía mis rizos castaños y me refrescaba del abrasador sol del medio día en alta mar. Observaba el horizonte esperando ver algo que cambiase un poco el aburrido viaje desde Inglaterra hasta San Francisco, del cual apenas llevábamos la mitad del recorrido.<p>

Mi frente descansaba en la barandilla de madera carcomida cuando algo frío, viscoso y escurridizo se coló por el cuello de mi vestido. Salí corriendo y chillando por toda la cubierta pidiendo ayuda hasta que me encontré con Esme, la cocinera del barco, que me ayudó a sacarme el asqueroso bicho de mi espalada y me tranquilizó del susto.

Cuando volví a donde me encontraba antes del susto me encontré a un niño de apenas siete años, todo vestido de blanco y con el pelo cobrizo, tirado en el suelo muerto de risa con lagrimones en los ojos sin poder levantarse.

- ¿Por qué has hecho eso, estúpido? Yo nunca te hago nada y tu siempre me estas haciendo bromas pesadas! – dije aguantándome las lagrimas de la rabia.

- Es que a sido muy gracioso el grito que has metido! – dijo con dificultad a causa de la risa mientras se levantaba lleno de suciedad del suelo – y no me digas estúpido o tu mamá vendrá y te reñirá.

- Mi mamá no puede venir porque se fue al cielo, y de todas maneras te reñiría a ti por mal educado – dije roja por la rabia.

- Lo que tú diga… - me saco la lengua y se volvió a meter en el interior del barco. Odiaba a este chico. Edward Masen. Posiblemente el chico más desagradable y mal educado del mundo y me tocaba convivir con él.

Me llamo Isabella Marie Sawn y tengo 6 años. Me encuentro de camino a San Francisco desde Londres acompañando a mi tío Carlisle y a mi primo Edward en busca, de cómo dijo mi tío: una vida mejor en el nuevo territorio americano. Aunque no entendí muy bien eso supuse que ya no volvería a ver más Londres ni sus alrededores. Viajamos en un barco en el que hay más gente que también se dirige a San Francisco, la mayoría hombres mayores que huelen muy raro, pero también familias con niños con los que puedo jugar.

Antes de volver a entretenerme con el horizonte del mar una mujer cayó a mi lado tosiendo. Era la señora Cullen, la madre de Alice y Emmett, dos de los niños que viajaban en el barco. Cuando se levantó con dificultad tenía las manos y la boca manchadas de algo parecido al vomito, estaba muy pálida y temblaba de manera que parecía que tenía al demonio dentro. Después de eso todo fue muy rápido. Hubo dos casos más parecidos al de la señora Cullen y todos estaban muy nerviosos.

Mi tío, que era el capitán del barco, ordenó reunir a parte de la tripulación en su camarote, donde yo me encontraba escondida de Edward, para discutir de temas que no comprendí muy bien.

- Señores, la enfermedad que nos esta atacando se extiende rápido y no hay manera de frenarla. Ya son cinco enfermos de los cuales dos han fallecido. En estas condiciones no nos permitirán entrar en ningún puerto así que necesitamos soluciones – dijo mi tío en un tono tranquilo pero con cierta angustia.

- Propongo matar a los enfermos y echarlos al mar para que se lleven sus males con ellos – dijo una voz de uno de los hombres que olía raro y siempre estaba diciendo tacos.

- Eso no servirá de nada. – dijo otra voz que sonaba cansada y ronca – Por los síntomas se podría decir casi al cien por cien que nos enfrentamos a cólera, por lo que el virus seguirá en el barco después de deshacernos de los cuerpos…

- Propongo una solución, pero solo afectaría a una pequeña parte del barco. – dijo mi tío con el mismo tono de voz que antes, pero ahora se le notaba una pequeña nota de tristeza – Sacar a los niños y a las mujeres que quedan sanos y dejarlos en un bote a la deriva rezando para que corran mayor suerte que los que se queden en el barco…

Al día siguiente se nos reunió a los seis niños que quedábamos sanos, la señora Esme, los señores Hale, y el señor McCrow en cubierta. La incorporación de este último, marinero sin modales y borracho, se debió a que la mujer que tendría que ocupar su lugar en el bote empezó a vomitar el día antes y los marineros se echaron a suerte quien se salvaría de una muerte segura en el barco ocupado su lugar.

Ni Edward ni yo queríamos irnos y le pedimos a Carlisle que nos acompañase, pero el insistió que un buen capitán nunca abandona su barco.

- POR FAVOR! NO ME DEJES SOLO! NO ME ABANDONES COMO MAMÁ!– chillaba Edward con lo ojos hinchando y rojos. Desde que se enteró de que tendría que irse sin su padre el día antes no había parado de suplicarle y de llorar. Yo tampoco estaba mucho mejor. Mis padres murieron cuando yo apenas tenía tres años desde entonces Carlisle me cuidó como su hija a pesar de no tener parentesco alguno, ya que mis padres solo eran amigos suyos, sin embargo, yo lo consideraba como un padre y Edward un hermano mayor insoportable pero, a pesar de todo, un hermano.

Después de la pataleta de Edward consiguieron meterlo en el bote con el resto. Primero entraron los hermanos Cullen, lo cuales habían quedado huérfanos de madre y pronto quedarían también de padre ya que solo hacia temblar y vomitar, ambos tenían el rostro lleno de lagrimas secas y una mueca de dolor que resultaba imposible de creer en unos niños llenos de vida como aquellos; después subieron la familia Hale, una familia de dinero que había corrido la suerte de no contraer la enfermedad; a continuación, el señor McCrow, mujeriego, borracho y todos los adjetivos negativos que se le pueden atribuir a un marinero, el cual "ayudo" a subir al bote a la señora Esme para poder así meterle mano; y por último Edward y yo, que nos llevamos un copón de parte del borracho según él por lentos y lloricas. Nos acurrucucamos juntos a Esme con Alice y Emmett, en el otro extremo de donde se encontraba el borracho, mientras nos alejábamos del barco, despidiéndonos para siempre de la gente que queríamos…

* * *

><p><strong>¿Les gustó? ¿Sigo o mejor lo dejo ante de que vaya a peor? <strong>

**No hay prologo por que no tendría sentido en esta historia asi que asi se queda.**

**Si os gusta intentaré acabarla y dejar a todos satisfechos ^^ Esperos sus comentarios, ya sean buenos (suben autoestima) o malos (me tiro por la ventana T_T).**

**Muxos besos! Benuki-shan =P**


	2. Un duro viaje

**Declaimer****: todos los personajes han sido recogidos de la saga crepusculo y la historia de la cual me inspiro se queda bajo secreto ^^. Solo me e dedicado a modificar un poco la personalidad de cada personaje y profundizar en la historia original.  
><strong>

**Reumen****: _"yo no quería vivir de este modo, nadie lo querría... pero he de admitir que empieza a gustarme esta vida"_****naufragos desde niños y afrontando los cambios de la vida solos, sin la ayuda de un adulto que les ayude a elegir y les prevenga de su futuro****. Vivir según los instintos y las emociones.**

**Advertencia!****: Este capitulo no se recomienda para gente sensible. Demasiado contenido violento y gráfico. (que lo lean o no se lo dejo a su eleccion)****  
><strong>

**Nota Autora****: esta historia esta inspirada en la epoca victoriana, en el naufragio de unos niños entre 5 y 9 años que tienes que crecer en una isla desierta y convivir los unos con los otros (SÍ! se parece a una pelicula, en la cual me he inspirado para hacer esta historia, pero si alguien sabe cual es que no lo diga. Mantengamos el encanto =3) Espero que os guste y no me arranqueis los dedos por las faltas de ortografía! ^_^**

**Espero que les gustasen el primer cap. por ahora la inspiración no me a fallado. espero seguir a este ritmo =)**

* * *

><p><em>Bella POV<em>**  
><strong>

Llevábamos cuatro días a la deriva y teníamos provisiones para dos semanas escasas. Sin embargo, duraría menos. El señor McCrow había a empezado a cambiar de olor y cada vez estaba de peor humor. Solo hacía prohibirnos comer y beber con la excusa de que no tendríamos suficientes alimentos hasta que nos encontrasen mientras que el se atiborraba y lanzaba parte de nuestra comida a los peces esperando coger uno con la mano. Borracho estúpido.

La señora Esme apenas comía para darnos lo suyo a nosotros cuatro, mientras que los Hale cambiaban las joyas que tenían a cambio de algún mendrugo de pan y un poco de agua para sus hijos. Uno de los mellizos de los Hale, Jasper, compartía a veces su comida con Alice y conmigo y nos intentaba animar de vez en cuando al vernos gimoteando la una junto a la otra. Sin embargo, su hermana Rosalie se negaba a juntarse con gente de tan bajo nivel. ¡Y esto lo decía en un bote donde cabían escasamente diez personas en medio del océano!.

La situación en la que nos encontrábamos se debía a que el muy imbécil del borracho se había hecho con un arpón oxidado que estaba en el bote y nos tenía amenazados a todos.

Al séptimo día empezaron a formarse gruesas nubes en el cielo y el oleaje se hizo violento. Los seis niños nos asustamos y nos refugiamos como pudimos. La señora Esme nos cubrió a los cuatro con una gran colcha para que no nos mojásemos mientras que los Hale protegían a sus hijos con sus cuerpos abrazándolos. Mientras tanto, el hombre que se negaba a darnos de comer cogió una de las porciones de pescado salado de las provisiones y lo ató a una cuerda para tirarlo al agua con la mala suerte de que una ola empujó el bote y el cayó al agua arrastrando a Rosalie Hale con él en su intento de sujetarse a algo.

De repente todo pasó tan deprisa y a la vez tan despacio que no se en realidad si pasó así en realidad… McCrow consiguió subirse rápido al bote de nuevo, pero al mismo tiempo empujó más lejos aun a Rosalie. El señor Hale no podía alcanzarla desde el bote así que saltó al agua para poder salvarla. Rosalie se hundía cada vez más entre que apenas sabía nadar y el pasadísimo vestido que llevaba. Cuando su padre llegó hasta ella su madre chilló con el rostro blanco presa del pánico señalando cerca de donde se encontraban ellos: tiburón. El señor Hale tiró de la pequeña Rosalie lo más rápido que pudo pero entre el vestido de la niña y que la pequeña ya apenas se movía no avanzó demasiado, lo justo para poder tocar el bote con la punta de los dedos para después ser arrastrado al fondo del mar tras un grito ahogado por el agua. La señora Hale tiraba de su hija mientras las lagrimas caían por su rostro roto por el dolor y se mezclaban con el agua de la llovizna. Esme fue a ayudar a la señora Hale mientras en señor McCrow seguía en suelo del bote exhausto por su susto, pero el vestido de la niña pesaba demasiado a causa del agua. Cuando la niña ya tenía casi todo el cuerpo fuera del agua, sus ojos se abrieron de manera que no parecían humanos y de su interior salio un grito de ultratumba a la vez que su cara se partía en una mueca de dolor que se deformó su rostro de infante. Un tiburón le había atrapado el muslo y faltaba poco para que le arrancase la pierna entera. McCrow seguía sin atender a los gritos, parecía que se había desmayado. Como un rayo, Edward salió de detrás de las dos mujeres y lanzó el arpón entre los ojos del tiburón haciendo que se soltase al instante de la pierna de Rosalie. Las dos mujeres pudieron subirla entonces pero la pequeña no hacía más que sangrar desde la cadera hasta encima de la rodilla. La señora Esme consiguió hacer un torniquete que al parecer aguantaría mientras la madre de Rosalie lloraba sin consuelo al lado de la niña. Jasper parecía estar en shock sin saber que hacer, en el mismo sitio donde minutos antes su padre lo protegía de la lluvia y lo abrazaba.

Dos días desde el accidente y nueves desde que nos dejaron en este bote a la deriva en medio de ninguna parte. Rosalie sigue inconsciente, su madre y su hermano parecen haber abandonado sus cuerpos ya que se llevan el día mirando a la pequeña o al mar, sin decir palabra ni probar bocado, McCrow sigue con la misma filosofía de que no se puede "derrochar" la comida ni el agua y nosotros cuatro estamos como al principio del viaje. Esme se mantiene ocupada cuidando de Rosalie y revisando las heridas.

- Necesito más agua para limpiarle las heridas – dijo la señora Esme al borrachazo vago de McCrow.

- Y a mi que? Necesitamos el agua hasta que nos rescaten – dijo mientras que se echaba un trago, hacía gárgaras y lo escupía al mar.

- Si no se le desinfecta incondiciones de pondrá peor y en el caso de que nos rescaten abra que amputar – dijo.

- Déle el agua inmediatamente a la Señora Platt – dijo con una voz monocorde y fría la señora Hale después de estar casi tres días si decir nada.

- Por qué? El agua es más importante que la niña y eso usted lo sabe.

- Llevo dos días sin probar ni gota. Déle mi parte a mi hija – dijo mirándolo con odio.

- Su ración ya se a gastado por no pedirla en su momento, además, con esa cicatriz que se le va a quedar a su hija da igual que tenga pierna o no. Va a echar para atrás desde lejos – dijo con cara de asco mientras se reía.

Esas palabras fueron demasiadas para aquella mujer, que se levantó y arremetió contra el marinero, pero él era más fuerte y le asestó semejante golpe en la cabeza que cayó contra el borde del bote abriéndose la cabeza con el impacto. La sangre corrió rápida por todo el suelo del bote, llenado el cuerpo de Rosalie todavía inconsciente y todo su cabello rubio paso a ser rosa y rojo. La señora Hale rodó desde el lugar del impacto hasta donde se encontraba su hija, con los ojos bien abiertos e inyectado en sangre, la cara completamente ensangrentada y una brecha palpitante en su frente que no dejaba de arrojar ese liquido rojo. Su expresión solo transmitía horror en un rostro muerto.

Todos los niños comenzamos a chillar asustados del cadáver y de la brutalidad de aquel hombre tan cruel. Pero esos gritos solo consiguieron que las amenazas por parte del marinero aumentasen, se dirigiese a nosotros con un cuchillo que había montado con unos restos y se lo colocase Edward en el cuello.

- Tú eres el que tiene la culpa de todo. Por tu culpa me quede sin arpón y sin manera de coger los peces. Por tu culpa quede como un imbécil cunado nos atacó en tiburón. Y por culpa de todos vosotros tengo que estar haciendo de niñera… de modo que como solo dais problemas habrá que solucionarlo de alguna manera… - dijo con odio y a la vez con una sonrisa que helaba la sangre mientras hundía el cuchillo en el cuello de Edward….

…

Cuando abrí los ojos esperando ver a Edward cubierto de sangre en el suelo del bote me dio un vuelco el corazón. El que estaba tirado en el suelo era el señor McCrow con una aguja de hacer punto en la espalda clavada hasta el fondo. La señora Esme estaba detrás con la cara pálida y en la mano tenía un poco de sangre. De los ojos le salían lágrimas y de pronto se desplomó en el suelo.

Entre los cinco sacamos los dos cadáveres del bote. Por una parte estábamos tranquilos porque ese hombre ya no volvería jamás, pero en apenas semana y media a todos se nos podía considerar huérfanos y perdidos en medio del mar. No era una situación para festejarla. Fuimos al baúl donde guardaban la comida y el agua y empezamos a comer lo que pudimos. Guardamos algunas cosas para Rosalie y para la señora Esme y nos acurrucamos lejos de las manchas de sangre, intentando olvidar todo lo ocurrido para poder dormir.

* * *

><p><strong>¿qué les pareció? ¿demasiado gore? intentare ser mas suave a partir de ahora =P <strong>

**Espero sus comentarios para seguir mejorando en este mundo tan fascinante como es el de la escritura ^^**


	3. Fin de la trabesía

**_Siento mucho el retraso pero me encuentro sin ordenador ni internet temporalmente =S. El siguente cap no es muy largo, pero intetare subir otro para mañana o esta tarde ^^ Muchas gracias por los reviews y espero que este cap tenga el mismo exito que los anteriores._**

**Lost in Paradise, una historia de aventura, romance, triangulos amorosos, drama, tensión... lo unico que le falta es la sección porno XD (pero es otra historia =P). Los personajes se los he cogido prestados a Meyer y se los tengo que devolver la semana que viene... aunque puede que se retrase un poco XD_  
><em>**

* * *

><p><strong>Fin de la trabesía<strong>

Oscuridad. Solo veía oscuridad. Sentía como mi aliento rebotaba en mi cara y alguien me abrazaba. Intenté abrir más los ojos y separarme para poder respirar. Era Alice quien me abrazaba y evitaba que el aire frío y húmedo del alba en altamar me afectase. Detrás de ella y abrazándonos a las dos estaba Emmett. Se habían quedado huérfanos como todos los que estábamos en el bote, solo que ellos supieron desde el principio que se tenían el uno al otro y no se dejaron llevar por la desesperación de la soledad. Sufrían lo mismo que el resto, pero eran capaces de ayudar a los otros a recuperarse y olvidar durante unos instantes el dolor de la perdida.

Cuando me separé del todo de Alice y me pude sentar me percate de que era demasiado temprano para haberse levantado: el cielo tenía un tono gris perla que iba cambiando poco a poco a celeste y todos permanecían dormidos: Alice al lado de mi con Emmett abrazándola, Jasper en el mismo sitio de siempre con la cabeza apoyada en el asiento cubierto con una sabanas, la señora Esme en el suelo junto a una todavía inconsciente Rosalie cubierta con una colcha y, por ultimo, Edward que se encontraba apartado de todos en la otra esquina del bote, hecho un ovillo intentando darse calor a si mismo. Me acerque para darle una de las sabanas que había de sobra. Al acercarme ví la cicatriz que había dejado la hoja del cuchillo en su cuello, apenas había penetrado un par de milímetros en la carne. Estaba muy cerca de su cara y podía ver como sus ojos se movían inquietos en el sueño. Me pregunte como sería cuando fuese mayor, si se volvería un buen hombre como mi tío o si sería como el señor McCrow… no quería ni imaginarme la segunda opción, ahora no nos llevábamos del todo bien, pero no quería separarme de el por ser un monstruo despiadado…

Me tumbé junto a Edward e intenté cerrar los ojos para volver a dormir, pero otra vez volvió el mismo ruido de antes: un chocar de olas que no sabía si venían de una tormenta que se aproximaba o de mis pesadillas. Levanté la cabeza para ver si vía nubes de tormenta: nada por allí, nada por… Ay Dios! No me lo podía creer! TIERRA! Una gran playa con un frondoso bosque al fondo, donde habría comida, incluso personas! Me levanté corriendo y fui a llamar a la señora Esme, pero de repente se me ocurrió… y si los llevaba hasta allí y les daba una sorpresa después de tantos sustos. Seria perfecto!

Cogí uno de los remos y empecé a dar palazos al agua. No esperaba que esto de remar fuera tan difícil. Después de mucho esfuerzo conseguí avanzar notablemente cuando, de repente, el bote chocó y yo me fui directa al agua. Me asusté y empecé a patalear como loca intentando subirme al bote sin hacer "mucho ruido". Entonces una manita nívea salio del bote y me ayudaron a subir. Con el jaleo todo el mundo se despertó. Esme me terminó de subir y nos abrazó a Jasper y a mí ya que los dos estábamos casi igual de mojados por mis pataletas.

- Qué ha pasado? Menudo susto que me habéis dado, pequeños! – decía Esme mientra intentaba secarnos.

- Pero es que sois tontos o qué? No sabéis manteneros dentro de un barco? Tan difícil resulta? – nos gritaba Edward, principalmente a mi. Cada vez me temía más que acabase por el mismo camino que el borrachazo.

- Solo quería daros una sorpresa… - dije mientras que señalaba en dirección a la playa.

- Y MENUDA SORPRESA, ENANA! – gritó Emmett, que ya llevaba un rato mirandola.

Esme se puso a remar mientra que Emmett y Alice le indicaban donde estaban los corales para no chocar con ninguno. Edward se había enfadado conmigo y me había ido a rebuscar en el baúl donde se encontraban nuestras cosas. Mientras tanto, Jasper y yo nos sentamos mientras esperábamos a secarnos.

- Gracias por salvarme, no se nadar demasiado bien…

- De nada – respondió sin más.

- Fuiste muy rápido – al decir esto se puso rojo.

- En realidad… llevaba un rato despierto… mientras "remabas" me diste con el remo. Te iba a preguntar que hacías pero se te veía tan concentrada… - ahora era mi turno de ponerme colorada, la torpeza empeoraba con los años.

- Por qué se ha enfadado con nosotros? – me preguntó Jasper. Levante la vista y vi que Edward me miraba de reojo.

- Solo se ha enfadado conmigo. Para el no soy más que una niña torpe y tonta de la que tiene que cuidar porque se lo dijo su padre – dije con tristeza.

- No eres torpe, solo fue mala suerte que chocases con un coral y te cayeses, - dijo con una pequeña sonrisa, cada vez me gustaba mas este chico - es tu hermano y debería entenderlo.

- Ese es el problema, que no soy su hermana. Para el soy una intrusa en su vida – y era verdad, si yo no hubiese entrado en su vida su padre no habría tenido que emigrar a America porque con su sueldo anterior habrían tenido de sobra para los dos, pero yo desequilibre eso y lo estropeé todo…

* * *

><p><strong> - A LA HORCA! LA SILLA! QUE ALGUIEN LE CORTE LAS MANOS A ESA LOCA! <strong>

- **Noooo! tened piedad de miii! T_T si quereis que conserve mis manitas mandad reviews para convencer al del hacha de que mis manos nos sagradas! **

**Besos! y hasta el proximo cap ^^**


	4. Hogar nuevo, extraño y dulce hogar

**Los personajes me los ha prestado Meyer, que quede claro ¬¬.**

**A que no he tardado nada ^^ (puede que el siguente si se haga esperar) pero con este creo k se os va a quedar buen sabor de boca =)**

**Disfrutad de esta historia escrita por una chiflada con demasiada imaginación =3**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Hogar; nuevo, extraño y dulce hogar<em>**

_Edward POV_**_  
><em>**

Rosalie se negaba a despertar. Cuando llegamos a tierra, Esme la cogió en brazos y se la llevó a la sombra de unas palmeras. Mientras tanto, Emmett y yo intentamos llevar el bote hasta la orilla y atarlo a algún árbol, y digo intentamos porque Emmet, a pesar de tener 9 años, tenía una fuerza descomunal y lo único que hacíamos era girar la embarcación. La pequeña Alice, que solo tenía 5 años, al ver que no podía ayudarnos se fue junto a Esme; Jasper y Bella se fueron a sentar en la arena a la espera de que se le secasen las ropas. La muy imbécil, no le basta con caerse que encima yo quedo como el estúpido que no puede ayudarla… si papá se enterase me caerían un buen sermón. Y encima el rubio ese que se cree! Soy yo el que se tiene que encargar de cuidarla, no él… sentía que me dolía el pecho, igual que cuando se fue mamá y cuando me tuve que despedir de papá… odiaba esa sensación.

Creo que el día de nuestra llegada fue el mejor, y la primera noche la peor. Cuando llegamos no tardamos ni media hora en encontrar bananos y cocoteros cargados con sus frutas y un riachuelo de donde podíamos beber. Además había cerca de donde nos refugiamos una zona poco profunda donde los peces se alimentaban y con un buen arpón se podrían cazar bastantes. La noche fue la peor porque el refugio que construimos para Rosalie era muy pequeño y Esme lo dejó para las niñas mientras ella y los chicos dormíamos fuera solo con las sabanas. Durante la noche se escucharon ruidos, me picaron insectos y apenas pude dormir por el miedo a que algo me comiese, pero lo que de verdad me impidió dormir fue el llanto de Bella: eran pequeños sollozos apenas audibles que se mezclaban con el rozar de las hojas con el viento. No sabía porque lloraba y eso me inquietó demasiado.

Habían pasado tres días desde que llegamos a la isla y ya habíamos terminado lo que bautizamos como "El gran salón", que tampoco era tanto como "gran" pero cabíamos bien los siete para dormir y comer en el interior. Rosalie seguía sin despertar y ya iban cinco días así, sin comer ni beber nada, aunque la cicatriz había sanado bien. Los turnos de vigilancia por si se despertaba se repartían entre los cinco y Esme solo iba para mirarle las heridas y intentar que bebiese algo. Estábamos empezando a temer que no despertase.

Después de un duro día buscando troncos para la habitación de las chicas y llevando hojas de palmera para el tejado, por fin me toco la vigilancia para Rosalie. Cogí algo de comer y me fui dirección a la caseta provisional. Al llegar no me esperaba ver lo que vi: Rosalie tumbada como siempre pero con un lloroso y colorado Emmett a centímetros de su cara. Como cualquier niño de siete años mi reacción fue de esperar:

- PUAJ! QUE ESTAS HACIENDO! – grité, como era de esperar.

Emmett dio un brinco al escucharme y se apartó corriendo de Rosalie.

- Emm… ejemm…pensaba que no respiraba? – titubeó y salió corriendo.

- Olle! Me traer agua? – grité y a pesar de que estaba ya lejos asintió.

Me senté en la esquina a descansar y dejar pasar la hora que me tocaba de tranquilidad, cuando, como si un espasmo, Rosalie dio un pequeño brinco y empezó a mover los parpados y la cabeza. Me acerqué para ver si es que se estaba despertando o la habían poseído… la segunda opción podría estar bien…

Cuando abrió los ojos del todo me observó durante unos instantes, como yo hice con ella, y de repente se me lanzó en los brazos, ¡al final no iba a molar tanto lo de la posesión!. Pero después me percaté de que era un abrazo y se lo correspondí a mi pesar.

- Gracias – dijo.

- Vaya, menuda siesta te has… - no me dejó terminar porque plantó su boca sobre la mía impidiéndome hablar. Yo no estaba shockeado, estaba asqueado y babeado, Dios Mio! Es que nadie le ha dicho a esta niña que juntar las babas es repulsivo, valla con la pija!

Un golpe se escuchó en la puerta, lo que me permitió reaccionar para alejarme de esa asquerosidad, aunque ya tenía un trauma de por vida, seguro! Un cazo con agua derramada rodaba por el suelo y al minuto ya estaban todos en la caseta para ver a Rosalie… y a mi k? yo soy el que a sufrido de verdad! En la puerta estaba Emmett al que le agradecería de por vida interrumpir la tortura, aunque no parecía muy contento. Si el quería las babas de Rosalie se las daría encantadísimo!

Después de que Rosalie despertase, todo fue bastante raro: Bella seguía yéndose con Jasper y apenas me hablaba, Alice siempre estaba detrás de Esme y, en ocasiones, con Emmett, el cual ya no me dirigía la palabra y no me decía porqué. Y por último Rosalie, que el tiempo que no estaba guardando reposo, se entretenía persiguiéndome, haciéndome todo tipos de preguntas sin sentido como: ¿Cuántas personas a tu servicio te gustaría tener? o ¿Quién es más importante para ti, el jefe del banco o el dueño de un gran comercio? o, esta si que es buena ¿Cuánto te gastaría en MI anillo de bodas?... PERO DE QUÉ VA ESTA CHICA?

Tardamos cerca de mes y medio en terminar completamente la casa: el "Gran Salón", justo en la entrada; la aviación de Esme a un lado; la despensa detrás de esta; la habitación de las chicas arriba; la de los chicos en el lado contrario, las dos habitaciones unidas por un pequeño balcón que solo se utilizaba para cambiar las hojas de palmera del tejado; debajo de la habitación de los chicos, en el lado opuesto a la habitación de Esme, el vestidor con los baúles que trajimos del barco; un poco más alejado el "toillette", como lo llamaba Esme, que consistía solo en un agujero en el suelo… me gustaba mas el "_toillette_" de mi casa… También construimos un mirador en unas rocas cercanas para avistar a los barcos que pasasen y con material para hacer una fogata.

Todo eso supuso días y semanas enteras de un trabajo en común sin descansos por miedo a que llegase un nuevo tifón y lo destrozase todo, lo que nos unió bastante a pesar de las discusiones e histrias de cada uno, pero he de admitir que, aunque no sea la casa donde me crié con todos los lujos que ella incluía, se puede llamar hogar, un extraño, nuevo y dulce hogar, y puede que me sienta orgulloso de ello.

* * *

><p><strong>¿Qué? Os gustó? si ay faltas de ortogarfía esque tengo sueño casi estoy escribiendo con los ojos cerrao, PERO ES QUE CUANDO TE VIENE LA INSPIRACIÓN NO LE PUEDES DECIR QUE NO!<strong>

**espero buenas criticas o criticas construcctivas, porfa no os cebeis conmigo =D**

**Besitos, Benukii-shan ^^**


End file.
